Possession
by Viewfinder17
Summary: TRADUCTION: Respirer... y a que ça de vrai!


**Titre:**Possession, oneshot

**Auteur:**Gryvon

**Traductrice:**Moiiii lol hum ... jdisais dc tadaam Viewfinder17 accompagné de ma fidèle bêta 'tachi88 (_arrive o tayo lol_)

**Personnages:**Iason Mink X Riki

**Genre:**Romance/General

**Disclaimer:**Ce merveilleux manga appartient à Rieko Yoshihara

* * *

Riki haletait, son souffle toujours lent à cause de l'effort récent, il se força à se concentrer uniquement sur sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps il lui faudrait pour reprendre son souffle.

Sur le lit à côté de lui, Iason se déplaçait, roulant sur le côté et s'asseyant sur le bord. Il s'agitait apour prendre quelque chose sur la table, hors de la vue de Riki. Fermant les yeux, ce dernier ignorait les sons et espérait vainement que ce n'était pas un autre des jouets infernaux d'Iason.

Inspirer, expirer. Lentement et régulièrement. La respiration était la seule chose qu'il pouvait contrôler, parfois, et il avait apprit à tirer avantage de ce contrôle quand il le pouvait.

Ses muscles se contractaient de manière douloureuse, comme d'habitude. Il n'aimait pas penser que son corps s'était habitué à un tel traitement. C'était comme s'il y avait des années depuis qu'il avait été libre.

Des doigts froids s'installèrent dans le bas de son dos et Riki sursauta, les chaînes s'entrechoquèrent en même temps que son mouvement brusque. Iason ricana, le bruit de son rire tomba comme une pluie froide sur le silence de l'appartement. Les doigts traçaient une ligne le long de la colonne de Riki et il se dit qu'il était en train de trembler de froid plutôt que d'anticipation. Il n'était pas censé vouloir ça.

- N'en as-tu pas assez ?- Riki se plaignait plus comme une protestation symbolique.

- Ce n'est jamais assez.

Il ne pouvait tromper Iason. Le blond bougeait, ses cheveux traînaient le long des draps blancs comme un rideau de vie. Il pouvait sentir Iason s'installer derrière lui. Il y avait une savoureuse présence qui venait d'Iason et Riki savait qu'il avait développé une sorte de sens infaillible quand Iason était concerné. C'était quelque chose comme lorsqu'un chien reconnaissait toujours son maître. Cela le rendait malade, bien que ça n'arrêtait pas ses hanches de se lever dès qu'il sentait le lit pencher lorsqu'Iason s'agenouillait derrière lui, ou le gardait de frissonner encore lorsque les mains du blond se posèrent en une possessivité sur ses hanches.

Son esprit essaya de protester, mais son corps savait à qui il appartenait.

Il gémit quand Iason poussa à l'intérieur. Ses poings malmenaient les draps. Au fond de lui, Il souhaitait ne pas vouloir ça, mais il était difficile de se mentir par la cacophonie de son propre plaisir. Iason l'aimait fort et il le fut. Il était entraîné à ne pas se retenir, à ne pas étouffer un seul son, et Iason savait comment l'y soumettre.

La main d'Iason frottait son côté et il frissonna. La main se déplaçait autour pour se traîner le long de son échine, appuyant d'une légère pression et il gémissait. Iason se déplaçait, poussant les hanches de Riki plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à mi-chemin de ses genoux. Les deux mains se saisirent de nouveau de ses hanches, les tirant brutalement vers l'arrière en un mouvement qui amena Iason au plus profond de lui. Il gémissait, les larmes aux yeux, à chaque fois qu'Iason faisait ça. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et cela le faisait se sentir sale, utilisé.

Mais mis à part l'embarras et le bruit il y avait du plaisir, une sorte de maladie de plaisir qui à moitié il aimait, à moitié il méprisait, mais qu'il prenait quand il pouvait l'avoir. Son sexe rose, sensible même à la pensée du touché d'Iason. Au moins son maître était gentil, en quelque sorte. Alors qu'Iason cherchait son plaisir au plus profond de Riki, il voyait aussi celui de son animal de compagnie. De longs doigts encerclaient son sexe, appuyant à la base de son érection, juste au-dessus de l'anneau d'or qui le marquait comme pet, lui caressant d'une étrange façon avant finalement de caresser Riki.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'émettre de nouveaux sons, même s'il le voulait. Ses gémissements devenaient seulement de plus en plus puissants à mesure qu'Iason le touchait. Tordant ses mains autour des chaînes, Riki s'enfonça lui-même sur ses genoux. Ses pieds poussés aussi loin que lui permettaient les chaînes attachées à ses chevilles. Ici, perdu dans le toucher d'Iason, il se laissait participer. Il se repoussa dans les hanches d'Iason, égalant les enfoncements d'Iason d'une même force, d'une même passion. Dans ces moments, il aimait penser qu'ils étaient presque des partenaires, tous deux mettaient la même force dans l'acte, tous deux le voulant suffisamment, à l'égal.

Riki fut le premier à venir. Il était presque toujours le premier à venir. Il se tendit, les chaînes tirées à en devenir serrés alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même, et comme ses muscles se resserraient Iason le suivit, un léger soupir, seul signe de sa libération.

Iason enleva ses mains des hanches de Riki pendant un bref moment avant de se retirer, ses doigts longeaient presque à regret le long de ses cuisses. Sa tête frappa l'oreiller alors qu'il se détendait entre ses liens.

Lentement il se força à respirer.


End file.
